nemos_tar_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Treasure That Will Make Us Rich Someday
| episodenumber = 1/12 (1) | locations = , → , | previous = N/A | next = }}It's Treasure That Will Make Us Rich Someday is the season premiere of . Story Leg 1 (Based off Leg 1 of The Amazing Race 25) Phil Keoghan: We are here in New York City. It is here that 11 teams made up of some of the best and most popular players from TSM Big Brother and Survivor will embark on a race around the world. These All-Stars are now heading to Times Square in the hopes of proving that they really are the best of the best. The 11 teams are: Mac & Tank, TSM owners from Big Brother 1: World Tour. Peanut & Amy, former allies from Big Brother 2: Final Frontier. Mega & Bridgette, friends from Big Brother 2: Final Frontier. Coby & Max, challenge duo from Big Brother 3: Elements. Getsome & Sarah, robbed players from Big Brother 4: Olympus. Bwinter & Liam, final 2 from Big Brother 5: Cinema. Brandon & Sonic, all-around threats from Survivor 4: Isla Del Sol. Red & Soccer, villains from Survivor 5: Cape Verde. Micky & Abe, power duo from Big Brother 6: All-Stars. Clara & Ashley, BFFs from Big Brother 6: All-Stars. Bob & Bladez, The Power Alliance members from Survivor 6: Tuvalu. Phil Keoghan: Alright, the world is waiting for you. Good luck Travel save GO!!!! Route Into: Teams must now fly to , . The first flight on can only accommodate five teams, while the second flight on departs 40 minutes after the first flight, carrying the six remaining teams. Upon arrival, teams must head to the Vendors Plaza, where they must sign up for one of six chartered flights on seaplanes destined for . Bwinter & Liam first team on the first flight. Bob & Bladez second team on the first flight. Peanut & Amy third team on flight one. Coby & Max fourth team on flight one. Clara & Ashley fifth team on the first flight. The rest of the teams are on the second flight. Flight 1: Bwinter & Liam, Bob & Bladez, Peanut & Amy, Coby & Max, Clara & Ashley Flight 2: Red & Soccer, Brandon & Sonic, Micky & Abe, Mac & Tank, Mega & Bridgette, Getsome & Sarah Route Into: The teams must now reserve a flight. Each flight has 2 people besides the first which only one team will be on. Charter Flight 1: Clara & Ashley Charter Flight 2: Bob & Bladez/Coby & Max Charter Flight 3: Bwinter & Liam/Peanut & Amy Flight 2 lands Charter Flight 4: Mega & Bridgette/Brandon & Sonic Charter Flight 5: Getsome & Sarah/Micky & Abe Charter Flight 6: Mac & Tank/Red & Soccer Roadblock: one team member must use a traditional , a shovel marked 1 yard, and a unique set of directions, in which they must start off in one of four landmarks on the beach (an anchor, a set of barrels, a ship's bell, and a ship's wheel). Starting from their assigned landmark, teams must locate the beach for a treasure chest, containing their next clue. Clara is digging currently in 1st place Bladez is digging currently in 2nd place Max is digging currently in 3rd place Bwinter is digging currently in 4th place Peanut is digging currently in 5th place Mega is digging currently in 6th place Sonic is digging currently in 7th place Clara: "Hey Mega, were all voting for you to take your shirt off. I just want to look I won’t touch I promise.” Bwinter finds the chest currently in 1st place. Route Into: Teams must travel by boat, then taxi to to check in. Abe is digging currently in 8th place Getsome is Digging currently in 9th place Soccer is digging currently in 10th place Mac is digging currently in last place Bladez: "Its treasure that will make us rich someday." Abe finds the treasure currently in 2nd place Bwinter & Liam you are team number 1. You have won the express pass. The last time you can use it is leg 9. Bladez finds the treasure currently in 3rd place. Peanut finds the treasure currently in 4th place. Mac finds the treasure currently in 5th place. Micky & Abe your team number two. Bob & Bladez your team number 3. Clara finds the treasure. Currently in 6th place. Mega finds the treasure. Currently in 7th place. Getsome finds the chest. Currently in 8th place. Mac & Tank I'm happy to tell you that your team number four. Peanut & Amy that makes you team number five. Clara & Ashley your team number six. Soccer finds the chest. Currently in 9th place. Mega & Bridgette your team number seven. Getsome & Sarah it’s been a tough day but that makes you team number eight. Red & Soccer your team number nine. Sonic finds the chest currently in 10th place. Max finds the chest currently in last place. Brandon & Sonic its been a rough day. But you're team number ten and you're still in the race. Coby & Max, you're the last team to arrive. I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race. Route Markers |-|Starting Line = The race begins at the portion of in , , . |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . The first flight on can only accommodate five teams, while the second flight on departs 40 minutes after the first flight, carrying the six remaining teams. Upon arrival, teams must head to the Vendors Plaza, where they must sign up for one of six chartered flights on seaplanes destined for . |-|Route Info 2 = Once at , teams must travel by boat to , where they must climb around and through the Carvel Rock, then jump once they have reached end of the islet. After both members have jumped, they'll retrieve their clue located in a series of floating bottles. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by boat to , and find a pirate ship named 's Revenge, a replica of Blackbeard's flagship . Once found, they must search for a Blackbeard impersonator, who will hand them their next clue. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams must pull themselves to the shores of , where they must search for their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to use a traditional , a shovel marked 1 yard, and a unique set of directions, in which they must start off in one of four landmarks on the beach (an anchor, a set of barrels, a ship's bell, and a ship's wheel). Starting from their assigned landmark, teams must locate the beach for a treasure chest, containing their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Bob & Bladez *Brandon & Sonic *Bwinter & Liam *Clara & Ashley *Coby & Max *Getsome & Sarah *Mac & Tank *Mega & Bridgette *Micky & Abe *Peanut & Amy *Red & Soccer |-|Route Info 5 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel by boat, then taxi to to check in. For coming in first place, Bwinter & Liam won the Express Pass. Leaderboard Trivia The episode title was said by Bladez while he was searching for his treasure chest.